Tout recommencer
by BabySnixxxDoll
Summary: Santana est désespérée d'avoir quitter Brittany. Elle se retrouve alors au bar de son campus. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, Brittany la trouve. À son réveil, bien des choses auront changer. Première fic.
1. Prologue

**Je vous présente ma toute première fic sur le couple Brittana de Glee que j'adore et j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe, donc pardonnez moi pour les fautes car je sais qu'il y en aura.**

**Le début commence quelques mois après la rupture Brittana. Ce ne sera peut-être pas super super joyeux, mais je vous promet un Happy End, parce que j'aime pas quand ça finis mal.**

**J'ai du mal à bien développer mes idées, à faire durer le suspens, et donc à faire de longs chapitres. Ils seront donc assez court en général, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres comportera cette fic, mais je tenais tout d'abord à vous faire partager le _"prologue"_ pour voir vos réactions, si vous aimez ou pas et si vous voulez une suite. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, enfin, je l'espère.**

* * *

_«La douleur de la perte d'un être cher est extrémement difficile à surmonter. Surtout quand tout est de votre faute. La douleur vous consume chaques secondes qui passent, vous ronge de l'intérieur, vous brûle, vous dévore. La douleur vous rend fou, elle vous lamine entièrement, vous donne la gerbe. Et se dire que tout est de votre faute que cette douleur insoutenable parcours chaques parcelle de votre corp vous donne envie de vomir, de mourrir. Chaques secondes, chaques minutes, chaques heures, chaques jours, chaques semaines... Tout le temps qui passe vous fait repenser à cet amour perdu, inlassablement. Tout le temps qui passe vous fait repenser à cette putain de connerie que vous avez fait de quitter l'élu de votre cœur, d'avoir voulut l'éloigner pour être soit disant moins triste de la distance. Mais finalement, vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous avez fait ne vous rend pas plus heureux que ce que vous croyiez. Et après, vous regrettez vos paroles, vos actes, mais quand vous vous en êtes rendu compte, c'était trop tard.»_

**Louisville, bar du campus :  
**

_**Stupide, je suis stupide. **_

S'emparant du verre, Santana avala le shot de vodka cul sec. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, se répendant rapidement dans son organisme. Elle en commanda un autre. Puis encore un autre. Et encore un, enchaînant les shot à une allure hallucinante. Les larmes striaient ses joues en discontinue, mais elle s'en foutait. Son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Elle se demandait comment, ou plutôt pourquoi, elle en était arriver là. Elle avait le cœur qui battait fortement à ses tempes. Les lumières se troublaient, devenant des point lumineux flous instable. Elle se leva. Avec beaucoup de difficultés. Un haut-le-cœur la prit. Plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, les atteignant à temps. Les larmes coulaient, tandis qu'elle évacuait la rancœur, la haine, et le dégoût d'elle-même. Un visage doux s'imposa dans son esprit, redoublant son malaise. Ni les larmes, ni les hauts-le-cœur ne tarrissaient. Elle se sentait mal. Pas par rapport à l'importante quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, bizarrement. Elle avait l'impression que si _elle_ la voyait ainsi, _elle_ serait déçue et ne lui pardonnerait pas. Mais qui pourrait lui pardonner ? Qui pourrait pardonner à la loque humaine qu'elle était devenue d'avoir été si lâche ? Qui pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir eut peur ? Qui pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir abandonner la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'elle ait jamais rencontrer ? Personne, elle en était sûre, et encore moins _celle_ qu'elle avait abandonner. Néanmoins, elle espèrait sincèrement _qu'elle_ lui pardonne d'avoir fuit, de ne pas avoir pu tenir sa promesse, de ne pas l'avoir rendu heureuse, d'avoir eut peur, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois au-dessus de la cuvette et rendis tout le contenu de son estomac, qui se mélangea avec ses larmes. Elle avait la gorge en feu et un horrible goût acide lui embaumait l'haleine. Elle avait mal à la tête, l'étroite cabine tournait et elle tremblait. Beaucoup trop. Ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus. Elle ne sentait plus son corp. S'adossant contre le carrelage, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de réguler sa respiration. Un sifflement strident retentit dans ses oreilles, s'accentuant au fil des secondes, couvrant le bruit sourd de la musique pourtant assourdissante de la boîte. Son souffle ralentissait. Plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait penser. Elle se sentit tomber, percutant violemment le lino des toilettes. Elle ne sentit pas la coupure qui se forma sur son arcade quand sa tête rentra en contact avec le sol durement. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, à part un froid désagréable s'insinuant dans chaques membres. Elle n'arriva pas à se protéger comme elle avait essayer, restant comme paralyser. Les larmes coulaient, sans s'arrêter. C'était la seule preuve qui restait prouvant qu'elle était encore en vie, en plus des plaintes saccadées et désésperées s'échappant de sa gorge en feu. Son corp était lourd et elle n'arrivait à faire aucuns gestes. Au bout d'un moment, fatiguée de se débattre, elle laissa ses larmes couler et ferma les yeux, pensant fortement à la femme de sa vie qu'elle avait laisser quelques mois plus tôt. Elle aurait tout fait pour revenir en arrière, pour ne pas sortir ces mots blessants, pour ne pas quitter la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait tout fait pour rester avec sa jolie blonde et l'aimer de tout son cœur comme elle le méritait. Mais elle avait merdé, elle avait osée dire qu'une autre fille avait poser son regard sur elle, elle avait osée laisser cette fille la regarder sans rien dire, elle avait osée lui sourire. Et pour tout cela, Santana ne se le pardonnerait jamais et se disait que c'était bien fait pour elle si _elle_ ne lui pardonnait pas.

Le seul côté positif, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, de son état de semi-conscience, était que les hauts-le-cœur ressentit étaient partit. Mais les larmes coulaient toujours, brûlant sa peau hâlée toujours un peu plus.

Elle se sentit glisser dans les ténèbres chaques secondes un peu plus. Elle ne vit pas la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir sur une grande blonde en larme. Elle ne sentit que deux bras sécurisant l'enlacer tendrement mais avec force. Une larme de la blonde s'écrasa sur sa joue, lui faisant reprendre vaguement conscience.

_ Un battement de cœur familier. Une odeur familière. Une douceur familière. Une force familière. _

Santana crocheta le haut avec désespoir et détermination. Elle ne la laisserais plus jamais partir.

- Britt'... souffla-t-elle rauquement avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

**À suivre...**

**Voilà le prologue. Un peu triste, mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse en ayant quitter Brittany.**

**Si vous voulez la suite, je la posterais le week-end prochain. En attendant, j'attends vos avis :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre, qui est plus long que le prologue, et qui sera centré sur Brittany ainsi que ses ressentis vis-à-vis de la séparation. Vous saurez aussi comment elle a su où se trouvait Santana.**

**Un passage, qui est un _flash-back_, à été inspiré par la chanson The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face que chante Santana, Rachel, Tina et Mercedes pendant la saison trois, et où on peut voir comment elles se sont rencontrées.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous ****souhaites une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Lima, Ohio, résidence Pierce :  
**

Brittany s'affala sur son lit sans grande élégance, rebondissant légèrement, en poussant un long soupir triste. Cela faisait quatres mois que Santana avait mit fin à leur relation, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. C'était comme si son cœur se fissurait un peu plus chaques jours. Ses camarades avaient beau essayer de lui remonter le moral, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne souriait plus, ne dansait plus, ne chantait plus. Même ses licornes semblaient avoir désertés son monde. Personnes n'avaient compris que seule Santana pouvait la rendre pleinement heureuse. Tous voyaient la latina comme une garce sans cœur ayant plaquer la meilleure personne au monde qui soit. Mais Brittany connaissait Santana mieux que quiconque et savait que la brune avait eut peur de lui faire du mal en la trompant, si l'idée lui avait, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'esprit. La blonde savait comment était Santana. Même si elle était bien avec elle, Santana restait Santana, l'éternelle séductrice qui aimait plaire aux hommes et aux femmes. Et Brittany ne lui en voulait pas. Bien que la rupture lui ait fait mal, elle comprenait tout à fait le geste de sa chanteuse.

La chanson _Mine _résonna dans sa tête alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Elle revoyait le visage triste de la latina, les larmes embuant ses yeux sombres. Elle revoyait aussi le regard de la brune la fuir au fur et à mesure que les paroles sortaient, la tristesse grandissant dans la moindres parcelle de leur corp. Elle repensait au baiser d'adieu qu'elles avaient échangées. Humide, salé et douloureux. Elle avait encore le goût du gloss de Santana sur les lèvres.

Elle repensa à sa fuite. Son cœur lui avait tellement fait mal qu'elle n'avait pas supporter la présence de la brune. Elle avait lâcher son sac et était sortit en courant à grandes enjambées. Les larmes avaient dévallées ses joues à une vitesse folle. Elle avait bousculé bon nombres d'étudiants, qui l'avaient fixé, mélange d'incompréhension et de surprise dans le regard en voyant la si joyeuse Brittany Pierce si mal en point. Tous s'étaient échangés des regards intrigués, cherchant une quelconque information sur son état. Brittany, elle, s'était réfugier dans les vestiaires des Cheerios, là où tout avait commencer.

_Le matin était de loin le moment préféré de Brittany. Elle aimait se lever avant tout le monde pour profiter du silence de sa maison avant que sa petite sœur ne s'éveille et ameute tout le quartier. Elle aimait aussi regarder le soleil se lever, teintant d'une multitude de couleur vive le ciel s'éclaircissant peu à peu. Et ce matin-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Elle se leva tranquillement après avoir éteind son réveil, caressa distraitement son chat quelques secondes et alla prendre une douche pour se réveiller. Encore emmitouffler dans son peignoir blanc, elle se glissa sur la petite terrasse à l'arrière de la maison, son café en main et une tartine de confiture à la cerise coincée entre ses dents. Un petit vent léger vint secouer ses cheveux blonds encore humide et elle s'installa sur une chaise, allongeant ses jambes sur une autre, servant de coussin à son chat. Tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner, elle écouta les oiseaux s'éveiller, elle fixa le ciel s'éclaircir et elle caressa son chat. Elle avait l'intuition que sa journée serait parfaite. Un fin sourire étira spontannément ses lèvres alors qu'elle terminait son café. Posant son chat sur la chaise, elle rentra ranger sa tasse puis monta se préparer._

_Au moment où elle sortait fièrement sa tenue de Cheerios de son dressing, la voix stridente de sa petite sœur retentit. Elle rigola en entendant sa mère accourir, affolée, comme tout les matins. Elle se changea rapidement, enfilant sa tenue et fit la très célèbre _pony tail _bien plaquée. Elle se fixa dans son miroir avec fierté. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu être capitaine. Malgré son esprit un peu simplet et tout mignon, elle savait qu'elle avait la gniaque pour être capitaine. Et surtout le talent. Dansant depuis ses premiers pas, elle était devenue excellente à ce sport qui était désormais sa passion. Mais elle avait refuser le poste de capitaine, le laissant à une certaine Quinn Fabray. Au début, l'autre blonde l'avait pratiquement agresser dans ses paroles. Mais en voyant la douceur de Brittany, Quinn s'était de suite adoucit avec la plus grande. Elles avaient parlés pendant des heures, et même si certaines phrases de Brittany étaient un peu farfelue, elle s'était prit d'affection pour elle. Elle lui avait proposer le poste de co-capitaine, ce que Brittany refusa, une nouvelle fois. Quinn fut très surprise, mais n'insista pas. C'était une certaine Santana Lopez qui avait récupérée le poste de co-capitaine. Et ce jour-là, les deux blondes allaient la rencontrée. Certes, Brittany n'était pas capitaine ni quoique ce soit dans la hyérarchie importante des Cheerios, mais Quinn souhaitait que la grande blonde soit avec elle. Elle aurait besoin d'une amie sur qui compter et à qui elle pourrait faire confiance. Et elle sentait que Brittany était une personne de confiance. Et surtout son caractère doux et calme l'apaisait légèrement.  
_

_Presser de rencontrer la nouvelle Cheerleader, Brittany chaussa ses tennis blanche en chantonnant et descendit les escaliers en effectuant quelques pas de danse. Ses parents sourirent de voir leur fille si heureuse. La grande blonde embrassa sa famille et alla chercher son sac qu'elle avait laisser dans le bureau de son père la veille, puis retourna à la cuisine. Elle attendit que sa petite sœur soit prête pour partir. Tout les matins, elle accompagnait sa sœur à l'école. Les passants regardaient Brittany passer, certains avec un sourire, se rappelant leur jeunesse, d'autres nostalgique. Il fallait dire que Brittany arborait parfaitement et fièrement la tenue rouge et blanche du lycée McKinley._

_Elle laissa sa sœur devant le portail après l'avoir embrasser sur le front et prit la direction de son lycée. En chemin, elle croisa quelques élèves de son établissement, mais aucun ne vinrent lui parler, ayant peur de se faire rejeter par la Cheerios. Malgré cela, Brittany arriva à l'heure et joyeuse au lycée. Elle alla à son casier et eut juste le temps de poser son sac que Quinn l'entraînait dans les vestiaires des Cheerleaders. La blonde aux yeux vert lui expliqua qu'il y avait finalement entrainement avant de rencontrer la co-capitaine et que la coach était de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Et quand Sylvester était de mauvaise humeur, vallait mieux pas être en retard, sinon c'était renvois définitif des Cheerios et humiliation publique. Personnes ne savaient comment Sylvester s'y prenait, et personnes ne voulaient le savoir. Elle faisait déjà assez peur comme ça, même en étant de bonne humeur._

_Brittany raconta son week-end à la Cheerios blonde qui l'écoutait et elles arrivèrent dans le gymnase, même en avance. En attendant le reste des Cheerios, et même la coach, elles s'installèrent dans les gradins en continuant de parler. Quinn se sentait bien avec Brittany. Elle l'a faisait bien rire avec ses phrases tordues, mais elle ne se moquait pas de la danseuse. Son petit côté enfantin l'attendrissait et elle s'attachait vraiment à la plus grande. À un moment, une Cheerleader rousse vint essayer de leur parler, mais Quinn les remballait froidement sans leur adresser un regard._

_L'entrainement des Cheerios passa rapidement, et quand le cours fut finis, les jeunes filles prirent le chemin des vestiaires. La plupart étaient essouffler et n'arrivaient plus à bouger. Brittany, elle, était certes fatiguée, mais avait l'habitude avec les intenses heures de danse qu'elle faisait. Elle arrangea sa queue de cheval et alla chercher son casier. Elle plaça une serviette rouge autour de son cou avant d'ouvrir son casier. Un mouvement sur sa gauche la fit se retourner. Elle remarqua une fille en tenue de Cheerios, la peau hâlée, la fixant avec un petit sourire. Brittany se sentit rougir sous l'intensité du regard de la brune et lui retourna un petit sourire timide. Se détournant pour boire une gorgée d'eau, elle sentait encore le regard de la brune sur elle. Son cœur battait plus rapidement que d'habitude. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, lui souriant de nouveau, avant que Quinn ne fasse son entrée et ne l'entraîne loin de la brune._

La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone la réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne s'était pas rendus compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur son lit, serrant fermement la peluche licorne que lui avait offert Santana quelqes temps plus tôt. Elle se rappela de la journée qu'elles avaient passer à la foire toutes les deux, quelques jours après son _coming-out_ forcé. La latina avait remarquée la peluche et avait tout fait pour l'offrir à sa petite-amie. Rien qu'en voyant le regard brillant de bonheur de Brittany, Santana s'était sentie fondre.

Chassant ces souvenirs heureux mais douloureux de son esprit, elle s'empara de son téléphone et regarda le numéro.

_Inconnu._

Elle fut tenter de ne pas répondre, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait répondre. Soufflant un coup, elle décrocha.

- Allô ?

_- Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Brittany Pierce, s'il vous plaît ? _demanda une voix féminine.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

- Euh... c'est pourquoi ? demanda Brittany.

_-__ Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenter, je suis Victoria Ramirez, une... amie de Santana Lopez._

Brittany se raidit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda la blonde plus séchement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et comment avez-vous eu mon numéro de téléphone ?

_- Écoutez, je... Santana m'a parler de toi... on peut se tutoyer vu qu'on a pratiquement le même âge ?... Bref, elle m'a parler de toi toute la journée et elle est vraiment pas bien. J'ai pris ton numéro dans son téléphone pendant qu'elle dormait. Tu devrais venir._

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, s'emporta Brittany, au bord des larmes. Je... C'est elle qui m'a quitter... elle...

Elle ne pu finir et fondit en larmes, son cœur plus douloureux que jamais. À l'autre bout du fil, Victoria se sentait mal pour la blonde. Elle se demandait comment avait fait la latina pour quitter cette jeune femme, et surtout, comment elle devrait s'y prendre pour faire venir Brittany jusqu'à la brune. Elle eut une idée rapidement. Certes, pas la plus brillante qu'elle ait eut, mais cela aurait le mérite de faire venir Brittany. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le vent que lui avait foutut Santana ne l'avait pas affecter tant que ça. Attendant que les sanglots cesse, elle mit ses paroles en place.

_- Je suis désolée pour tout ça, _dit Victoria, quand la blonde se fut calmer. _J'ai vu Santana un jour et elle m'a plu. Je lui ait proposer de sortir boire un verre avec moi. Elle avait l'air mal en point. Juste pour lui remonter le moral, et pour faire sa connaissance. Elle m'a de suite parler de toi..._

- S... s'il te plaît... arrêtes... sanglota faiblement Brittany. Je... je l'aimes toujours et savoir qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre me tue... si... si tu as un semblant d'humanité... je t'en supplie...

Les larmes menaçèrent de recouler. Victoria la coupa rapidement.

_- Non, tu te fais des idées, _dit-elle aussi rapidement que Rachel. _Elle aussi t'aime toujours. Elle ne penses qu'à toi, du matin au soir. Ce soir, on devait se retrouver dans le bar du campus, pour une soirée tranquille. Mais j'ai penser que peut-être, je pourrais te convaincre d'y aller à ma place._

Les sanglots de la blonde semblaient s'être arrêter. Elle écoutait Victoria, sans grandes convictions néanmoins.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda soudainement Brittany. Je... je veux dire elle te plaît, et je suis sûre que tu lui plaît... alors pourquoi...?

Elle ne finis pas sa phrase, certaine d'avoir toutefois été comprise. Cette Victoria ne semblait pas idiote, au contraire.

_- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, _dit Victoria. _Et puis j'ai bien compris que personnes ne pourrait te remplacer dans son cœur ou même au plus profond de son âme. Tu peux être sûre qu'elle t'aime vraiment et que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air._

Brittany esquissa un sourire et une résolution lui traversa l'esprit.

- L'adresse de votre campus, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

De l'autre côté du fil, Victoria sourit. Mission accomplie !

* * *

**À suivre...**

**Petite précision, sans interêt je penses, mais je dit quand même. Victoria, c'est la nana qui reluquais Santana dans l'épisode _The Break Up_. Évidemment, personne ne connaît son nom, donc je l'ai juste appeler comme ça parce qu'elle a une tête à s'appeler Victoria, je sais pas pourquoi :')**

**Prochain chapitre semaine prochaine normalement. En attendant, donnez vos avis !**


End file.
